Speechless Mo Dao Zu Shi Lan Xichen X OC
by tabethaonfire
Summary: I honestly just need someone to convince me to keep writing this because I'm lazy. I was Lan Xichen to be happy so I made a LI for him, no need to thank me because I am prepared to give them pain.


His face was usually rather cute. He had a narrow face with thin, dark eyes that shone with plenty of youthful innocence, and full, straight eyebrows. His long warm black hair was kept as neatly as he could manage in a bun with a long blue ribbon that flowed whimsically. He usually wore a meek, disarming smile on full, shapely lips. He was a nice piece of eye candy for the young maidens in his village and his sweet disposition only made them more welcoming with his every visit.

The trademark smile now was nowhere to be found gracing his lips, and the glint in his eyes he had just a few hours ago was threatening to die out completely as he stared blankly at the front door from his position kneeling on the floor. His hair was held up just barely by the strained ribbon, but most of it spilled over his shoulders and down to his upper back. Tear stains cut through the charcoal that covered most of his still boyish face, revealing the unnaturally white skin beneath.

"Is anyone still alive here?" A deep voice said from somewhere on the compound, "It looks like an absolute massacre, poor fools."

Even in his poor state, Ban Yuansu always had magnificent hearing as a natural gift and heard them clear as day. Even amongst the low roar of the fire that continued to consume his home of seventeen years he could hear the crunching of many boots. His fingers twitched in response, but he couldn't gather enough strength to lift his arm let alone his entire body. Instead, he leaned forward and allowed himself to slam into the wooden floor limply.

He didn't care if they were friend or foe at this point, '_If they are thieves or criminals then hopefully they have enough mercy to end me quickly'_

He hadn't really thought that the intruders could possibly by allies at this point.

The twin doors to the shed were thrust open suddenly, Ban Yuansu could only make out a tall, white robed figure in his blurry vision. Ban Yuansu smelt the calming scent of sandalwood before losing consciousness.

He awoke to panicked whispering, feeling quite dreadful and nauseous, "With all due respect, this is a bit out of my ability range, ZeWu-Jun."

"Please do what you can, Doctor, he is still very young."

"I have been seeing many 'very young' cultivators on my table these days, Young Master. I can hardly save one of them a week." The doctor sounded tired and his tone was sharp, after a brief pause he added, "My apologies, the way I spoke was unwarranted."

"No, it's alright; I understand your frustrations, Doctor." The other person's voice was soft and he spoke in a calming manor. His words were unhurried and clear. Ban Yuansu felt a hand touch his neck gently, drawing his attention to the bandage that he felt was wrapped liberally around his throat.

Ban Yuansu's eyes opened slowly, his eyes quickly adapting to the dim light of the small room. From first impressions it looked like a makeshift medical office. Ban Yuansu looked at the man who inspected his throat carefully: tall, flowing white robes, enviously and ethereally beautiful, a forehead ribbon painted with an easily recognizable cloud pattern, and a pair of dark eyes. Ban Yuansu immediately recognized him as the older of the two Twin Jades of Lan and he couldn't help but tense up in shock. Their eyes met and Ban Yuansu made a move to get up far enough to at least salute to his senior and venerated cultivator who ranked first on the list of young masters.

Lan Xichen's hand moved from his neck to his chest, keeping the younger boy down on the wooden table, shaking his head softly. "Rest for now, we can exchange greetings at a later time when you are feeling better." ZeWu-Jun smiled pleasantly and patted his shoulder before removing his hands and moving towards the door, "Looks like you were underselling yourself doctor, I believe that is the second patient you've saved this week." The doctor felt rather pleased with himself at the implied compliment and let out an exhausted laugh.


End file.
